¿Que me pasa?
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Nuestro amigo rubio esta confundido despues de unos sucesos junto a Burbuja, el ira a buscar respuestas ¿Que le respondera ella? Lo se pesimo summary, jejejeje espero les juste


_**Mica: Hola a todos, he vuelto, aunque esta vez estoy sola TT-TT (me siento abandonada) ero bueno, esta vez vengo con un fic de las chicas super poderosas. Ammmm...Bueno les recuerdo que aseptamos criticas tanto buenas como malas, ideas y personajes. A...otra cosa, las Powerpuff Gırls no me pertenesen. Bueno espero que les guste jejejeje **_

* * *

**_¿Que pasa conmigo?_**

_Era un dia como cualquier otro, los chicos estaban en la escuela. Los The Rowdyruff Boys Z se habían hecho aliados de las Powerpuff Girls Z después del ataque de Him en donde el les había robado los rayos Z negros, el profesor junto a su hijo Ken los encontraron y les dieron los rayos Z blancos, con la condición de que lucharan contra el mal junto a las chicas. Y también fueron puestos en el mismo colegio que las chicas. Boomer estaba en el mismo curso que burbuja, bombón y bellota ya que el no molestaba como sus hermanos a las chicas. Ese dia la profesora dio un tema nuevo. Todos estaban ya conversando entre ellos, casi todos entendieron, "casi…" todos, Boomer estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y revoloteando su cabello, como tratando entender pero para el era inútil, burbuja noto el problema del rubio y no pudo dejarlo solo, se acerco por detrás y con una sonrisa amigable _

_Burbuja:-Oye si no entiendes puedo ayudarte…- dijo observando su ojo en blanco (con una gotita tipo anime) el chico la miro desconfiado pero luego acepto. Después de un par de minutos el rubio entendió todo a la perfección, estaba muy feliz de haber podido resolver el ejercicio, y no ocultaba su felicidad. _

_Boomer:-Si, si, si pude entender esta mierda finalmente!- exclamo feliz, pero interrumpido por la rubia _

_Burbuja:-No debes decir eso aquí, Boomer!- regaño al rubio, este se le quedo viendo con cara rara, se encogió de hombros Boomer:-Tks! Qué más da! Es cierto, además yo digo lo que quiero!- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, luego volteo a ver a burbuja –seguro tu también dices palabrotas, no?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, que lo miro sorprendida y confundida _

_Burbuja:-P-por supuesto que no! Las chicas no deben decir esas cosas!- exclamo la rubia poniéndose de pie, el la miro fríamente, no le gusto el tono de su voz, ella sudo frio ante la mirada tan despiadada del rubio pero caso valor y siguió hablando – a-así que no vuelvas a decirlo en la escuela!- tan rápido como termino de hablar Boomer la agarro de la muñera fuerte y la hizo sentar, acercándose a su rostro, la miro a los ojos._

_Boomer:-No vuelvas a decirme que debo hacer- le dijo con la voz más fría que había escuchado en su vida, mientras el rubio la miraba no pudo evitar ver sus labios y sus ojos azules como el cielo, y desear conocerla estaba helada ante el comportamiento tan dominante de ese chico de apariencia tan dulce quería zafarse pero él la tenia de la muñeca y era fuerte, entonces miro a ver si alguien la ayudaba pero fue un error, todos los estaban mirando de forma rara, y era obvio esa escena dejaba mucho que desear. Ella la chica más dulce y popular del colegio con él, el chico con los hermanos mas problemáticos de le escuela, realmente no era algo que se veía muy de seguido. _

_Burbuja:-E-ey Boomer ya suéltame, todos nos miran- dijo la rubia casi suplicando, volviendo su cara hacia el, pero cuando lo hiso sus caras estaban tan cerca que provoco un importante sonrojo en su rostro y mas aun viendo la sonrisa de ganador pervertido en el rostro del rubio que la miraba de pies a cabeza como examinándola. Se sintió tan nerviosa, avergonzada y amenazada que de un impulso natural golpeo en la cara al rubio, que termino en el suelo medio muerto y con muchas risas de fondo. Boomer se levanto del suelo sobándose la mejilla. _

_Boomer: -Para ser la más débil y tierna del equipo, golpeas fuerte- susurro divertido solo para que ella lo escuchase, ella al escucharlo se sonrojo cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, para luego darse vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta, ante la atenta mirada de todos. En la clase de gimnasia de chicos todos jugaban y hacían gimnasia. En una parte un poco mas alejada los tres hermanos estaban pasándose pases de pelota y hablando de un tema en particular _

_Brick:-así que, ¿ahora eres un buen estudiante Boomer?- dijo de forma sarcástica, el rubio lo miro sin interés y se rio _

_Boomer:-y que te importa!- dijo mientras pateaba la pelota, el peli rojo lo miro desafiante y entusiasmado._

_Butch:-y también que te gusta andar de la mano con esa tonta de Burbuja- Boomer lo miro con el seño fruncido y perdiendo la pelota – enzima es una rubia tarada que solo piensa en la ropa!- termino diciendo con una mueca, eso hiso enojar al rubio. _

_Boomer: -No me importa lo que ustedes digan, yo puedo hacer lo que quiero- dijo ya arto de que lo ofendieran y, aunque suene raro, a Burbuja. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí asombrados, ya que su hermanito suele ser muy tranquilo, para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas. El los miro realmente confundido. _

_Brick: -Tranquilo hermanito, no nos molesta que quieras ser amigo de Burbuja- dijo en tono divertido mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el pelinegro sonrió asintiendo. –Además, yo suelo pasar tiempo con la rosadita- confeso encogiéndose de hombros, ante la atenta y asombrada mirada del oji azul. -Por ejemplo, hoy en la tarde vamos a ir a la dulcería a comer dulces por montón- informado, haciéndosele agua la boca con tan solo pensar en esas delicias. _

_Butch: -El tiene razón Boomer, yo hoy en la tarde jugare un partido de futbol con la verdecita- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El rubio los vio sorprendido pero luego sonrió con mucha alegría. Después de un rato sonó el timbre de cambio de hora. Varias horas de aburrimiento después, toco el timbre de fin de clases y todos salieron eufóricos de la escuela, en especial cierta rubia de ojos celestes. Boomer caminaba distraídamente mascando su habitual chicle cuando escucha un grito, de inmediato recupera el entusiasmo decide averiguar el origen de aquel grito. Ve un callejón y logra diferenciar un par de sombras. _

_Boomer:-espero sea algo interesante- pensó excitado, pero al descubrirlo se sorprendió. _

_Burbuja estaba siendo acosada por un par de chicos de secundaria alta, el rubio sintió como una rabia interna que iba creciendo. _

_XXX:-vamos nena, no seas tímida vente con nosotros, la pasaras bien- dijo un chico de cabello rapado y aros en la nariz y cejas que se acercaba a su cara de forma precipitada, Burbuja hacia lo posible por alejarse pero la tenían aprisionada _

_Burbuja:-P-por favor, s-su-suéltenme- suplico asustada, pero los chicos solo sonreían vulgarmente y la seguían acosando, mientras tanto un rubio furioso observaba todo mientras pensaba "¿Por qué carajo no los muele a palo y se deja de joder?" pero sabía que ella no haría daño a ninguna persona así que decidió actuar. _

_Boomer:-ya déjenla pelotudos!- grito un rubio colorado por la cólera en sus venas y con los puños cerrados, todos se sorprendieron al verlo ya que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, uno de los chicos lo miro de forma asquerosa y desafiante. _

_XXX:-y este tipo que quiere?- dijo mirándolo, Burbuja sintió que su corazón bailaba de la alegría al ver a Boomer llegar como un ángel –acaso quieres morir o algo pendejo?!- dijo otro riéndose. El rubio solo ignoro el comentario avanzo y se paro frente al tipo y solo lo miro con unos ojos azules fríos y asesinos lo que hiso que los chico sudaran frio. Con rápidos movimientos acabo con los tipos dejándolos inconscientes, los miro con desprecio. _

_Boomer:-estos tipos sí que eran uno idiotas - dijo para luego mirar furioso a una rubia atemorizada y avergonzada que estaba contra una pared como un ratoncito –y tú?! Porque no te defendiste?!- regaño violentamente a la chica, ella se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras –eres estúpida o qué? Podría a verles echo mierda si querías!- termino diciendo, Burbuja solo estaba sorprendida y aun mas asustada que antes, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y ella solo bajo la cabeza. _

_Burbuja:-l-lo siento… pero no podía lastimarlos….- dijo con su voz ahogada, Boomer estaba furioso pero no pudo evitar conmoverse por Burbuja y sus lagrimas, solo bajo su cabeza y mordió su labio inferior como conteniendo su enojo, luego alzo la cabeza y su enojo ya no estaba en su lugar había lastima y preocupación. Burbuja estaba con sus manos en la cara tapando sus lágrimas, el rubio se acerco a ella. _

_Boomer:-Ya…, ya no llores, está bien- dijo amablemente –lo siento solo fue el momento, no es cierto lo que te dije-trato de calmarla pero solo logro que Burbuja se sintiera mas avergonzada y llorara más fuerte, el oji azul se puso más nervioso, no sabía cómo hacer para calmarla, entonces la rubia comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez, tanto que ya estaba cansado al rubio de poca paciencia. -Ya cállate mierda!- grito y avanzo hacia delante, haciendo algo que sorprendió espantosamente a Burbuja haciendo que deje de llorar y hablar…, el rubio la beso…, a la rubia le temblaron la piernas, el se aparto y la miro a los ojos –si le cuentas a alguien que te bese estas muerta- la amenazo totalmente sonrojado, Burbuja asintió como si fuera un robot… luego de esto el rubio dejo sola a la tierna y confundida chica._

_Al dia siguiente los seis chicos estaban en sus respectivas aulas cuando fueron llamados de emergencia. El profesor utonio los llamo para que combatieran con un trió de villanos que estaban destruyendo la ciudad. Los seis chicos se ponen en marcha en parejas de dos, Bellota con Butch, Bombón con Brick y Burbuja con Boomer. Entre estos dos últimos había gran tensión, después de lo ocurido, seria obvio. Cuando llegaron al lugar de la batalla Burbuja se susto al ver que el que destruía parte de la cuidad era Cody, se quedo paralizada de la sorpresa, el rubio vio como su compañera se detenía repentinamente frente a la bestia, estaba a punto de ser golpeada pero el la empujo recibiendo el golpe en su lugar y siendo derribado, toda esta situación hiso que Burbuja volviera en si, fue de inmediato a ayudar a Boomer, pero este solo rechazo su ayuda enojado y fue a luchar contra el lobo-león, la rubia estaba en shock, no se atrevía a lastimar a su amigo pero tampoco podía dejar que Boomer saliera herido. Tomo todas sus fuerza y fue al combate, el rubio ya le había propinado un par de golpes a la bestia pero el también tenía heridas, cuando la vio sintió resentimiento así que golpeo tan fuerte a la bestia que esta cayó derrotada a sus pies, la rubia no pudo evitar dar un grito a favor de Cody, lo que hizo que el muchacho se molestara más aun._

_Boomer:-ya déjalo Burbuja, ya lo acabe- dijo malhumorado poniéndose de espalda, la rubia por su parte estaba junto al cuerpo de la bestia con una mirada triste, cuando escucha el comentario del rubio se molesta. _

_Burbuja:-no debes ser así Boomer, Cody no sabe en lo que se transforma, no es su culpa- dijo mirando tristemente el cuerpo inconsciente de su antiguo amigo. _

_Boomer:-Tks! Como sea, no es de los buenos y lastima a la gente- dijo mirando a la bestia con odio –además no puedes vivir del pasado- la miraba a los ojos azules notando su tristeza. Él no podía evitar sentirse particularmente molesto por el cuidado que tenia Burbuja por ese animal, ¿qué había pasado con su beso? ¿Qué no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que el pensara? , se preguntaba una y otra vez el enojado rubio. Esa noche después de que volvieran a la normalidad a todos, Boomer salió a caminar, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que le sucedía con Burbuja, no entendía lo que ella causaba en el… y como Boomer puede llegar a ser muy inocente y molesto decidió ir a buscar explicaciones personalmente. La rubia estaba terminándose de cepillar sus dientes para luego irse a dormir, pero cuando salió del baño se encontró con Boomer en su habitación, realmente se asusto y sorprendió mucho al verlo ahí, y sobre todo se sorprendió de que haya podido entrar. Ella se le quedo viendo desconfiada, él la miraba enojado lo que confundía mas a la rubia. _

_Burbuja:-q-que?! Por qué me miras así?- pregunto finalmente, Boomer avanzo así ella apuntándole el pecho. _

_Boomer:-porque estoy molesto! Y es tu culpa!- responde casi gritando, ella lo mira mas confundida de lo que ya estaba _

_Burbuja:-mi culpa?! Y yo que te hice?!- pregunta indignada la oji azul Boomer:-yo que se! Por eso estoy aquí!- dice volviéndose sobre sus pies, ella realmente no entiende lo que quiere decir y camina hasta su cama, lo mira ya cansada de tanto misterio Burbuja:-no se de lo que hablas, porque mejor no te vas Boomer? No tengo tiempo para tu acertijos-le dice con voz fastidiada, lo que hace enojar mas al rubio el cual avanza con paso desafiante hacia la rubia provocando que esta se sentara en la cama y obligando a que lo mirara desde abajo. _

_Boomer:-no se que me pasa contigo, así que seguro tu lo sabes, quiero que me digas que me pasa contigo- exige el rubio con voz firme provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia, ella le queda mirando muy avergonzada. _

_Burbuja:-y-y … y-yo que… que es lo que sientes..?- pregunta insegura la rubia, pero con determinación para poder acabar lo mas pronto esa conversación tan ridícula, el quedo mirándola un buen rato antes de comenzar. _

_Boomer:-bueno… primero: me molesta mucho que hables con otros chico, segundo: me gusta tu sonrisa y ojos, tercero: suelo extrañarte cuando no te veo y hablo mucho de ti y cuarto: me gusto mucho ese beso y quiero mas…- esto último lo dijo lamiéndose el labio superior y viéndola intensamente, lo que hizo que la rubia se pusiera mas nerviosa –y bien… que me pasa contigo?!- pregunto al fin de manera exigente. Burbuja no sabía dónde poner su cara después de esa declaración tan original. _

_Burbuja:-a-ah…. Pues… n-no se… t-tu…- lo miraba indecisa como dudando de su respuesta, pero sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba y se sentía más avergonzada por saberlo, pero él la miraba tan intensamente que no pudo parar en ese momento –tu… estas enamorado de mi…?- dijo finalmente bajando su mirada y esperando como respuesta una risa o burla por parte del chico, pero este en cambio se quedo mudo… mirándola… como verificando internamente su respuesta. Finalmente el rubio volvió en si, ahora sus ojos tenían un fuego distinto… y su sonrisa era más amable, se acerco mas a ella subiéndose en la cama y quedando enfrentado con ella, el corazón de la rubia latía tan rápido que ella temía a que se le fuera a salir del pecho. _

_Boomer:-creo que tienes razón… así que ahora me perteneces – dijo serio mientras la miraba intensamente, ella se sintió indignada y estaba por protestar ante tan indignante reclamo, pero fue callada por el beso del rubio tan apasionado…, trato de resistirse sacándolo de encima pero él la tomo de la muñeca dejándole sin libertad así que se dejo llevar… y lo tomo por lo hombros, luego de un momento se separaron… quedándose frente a frente… ella se sentía con vergüenza y miraba al suelo, pero él hizo que lo mirara, el rubio sonreía de forma dulce y sincera… -te quiero- dijo finalmente mientras la abrazaba siendo correspondido._

* * *

**_Mica: Bueno gente, espero q les aya gustado. Perdon por los errores o horrores. Bueno nos leemos en otra historia. Adiaos, Adios. _**


End file.
